Divergent: Warless but with a Twist
by Emberic
Summary: The divergent war dosen't happen. Something far worse does. Tobias and Tris must test their love and join a Dauntless legend, who dosn't remember being a legend, to face the problems that come ahead. Will lives, and Tris's family too, but Euridte is still a threat that must be pushed aside for there to be room to face the biggest issue yet... Beyond the city itself.
1. Chapter 1- Legend Redisovered

**{Authors Note} **

**This is my first ever fanfic. So I hope it goes off with a bang. This is actually the second time I have started. I accidentally deleted the first. So I forgot what I originally wrote. Basically in this version of Divergent (Which I do not own) the war is avoid but something worse that that happens, and a Dauntless legend is rediscovered. I hope you enjoy this twist on a story we know and (hopefully) love! ~E**

**(P.O.V) Subject: Rea **

**Age: 19**

**Condition: Unstable, must be terminated**

'I can't believe I just did that.' I tell myself for the millionth time today. I look back at the moving train I just jumped out of as it continues to race away. I made it out of that with all my limbs! And landed on my feet with minimum pain! I'm not even scraped. I could totally pass for a Dauntless!

The sound of a mechanical whirring starts to over power the sound of the train sliding away. Shoot, the new Erudite drones are faster then the beta ones I faced in the lab.

I start to run across the rooftop I landed on, my legs burn and lungs rasp from all the running I've previously been doing but I manage to keep pushing myself.

This roof feels familiar but I don't know why. I don't know much actually. I think they whiped my memory when they had me. My name is Rea. I know that. I am 'divergent'. (No idea what that means but it was vital where I came from.) I am 19, and I am dangerous. That is my favorite fact, that I'm glad I remember, because danger means fear, fear means strength, and strength mean survival.

I stopped at the edge of the building and looked into a deep, black pit. I've been here before. An urge cries out in me to jump. But if I'm wrong and it's just a weird shadow that means death, but then again, if I just stand here that means death too.

I close my eyes, take a breath that could very well be my last, and jump.

**Subject: Tris**

**Age: 16**

**Condition: unknown**

Today was the best day I have had in a long time. Which is saying something in light of everything the government has been throwing around at my old faction, Abnegation. I sat next to Tobias with Christina and Will across the table from me. Will was going on about his recent job guarding a shipment of Erudite serum to Amity.

"So apparently," He laughs, "they drug their bread! And that makes me wonder, what other pastries does this crazy world drug?"

Christina starts giggling and puts down her hamburger to kiss him on the cheek.

"That would explain a lot." Tobias said as he put his arm over my shoulder and pulled me to his side. "I mean otherwise why is this cake so addictive?" He sat staring at the little mound of dauntless chocolate cake on the end of his fork.

I lean into his warmth and whisper, "I don't think that is the kind of drug Will was talking about."

"Hmm..." He looked into my eyes and smiled, "Wishful thinking." before I knew it his mouth was on mine in a chocolate kiss.

Then the pit went silent. A room of eating Dauntless never goes silent. Tobias and I both pulled back confused. All eyes in the room seemed aimed at us, but we have kissed before, then I realized they were aimed at the girl standing behind us. I didn't even notice she was there. Odd. You would think you could feel somebody that close to you.

Eric stood up from his table and approached her. "What are YOU doing here?" His voice cut the silence like a knife to butter.

"I could ask the same to you." She hissed. "I thought you would have been found out and kicked out by now. Guess your smarter than a rock after all."

She turned around to us and muttered, "I thought I trained you better."

I looked at Tobias for answers but his stoic face gave me none, his eyes remained glued to here.

Jealously started to swell up in my stomach because although she looked dead now, her beauty was evident. She had a pretty face with high cheek bones, and smooth tanned skin that laid over toned muscles. Her hair was long and dark and curly, with two strips of color, on blue on the left and one line green on the right. She could get any guy here except she had jet black circles under her eyes and bruises that covered a majority of her body and her legs shook standing still. Yet she still looked like a weapon.

"Who is she?" I whispered to Tobias. It felt like I was yelling in the quiet though.

"She..." He sighed, "Is a legend. We know her has Two, who doesn't exist. She trained my initiate class. She is why the name Four didn't seem so odd. She disappeared the day we were officially Dauntless. Never made it to the after party. We were encouraged to never speak about her as a person but as a legend, and a lesson about cowardice."

That explains why the Dauntless don't know what to do. It's not everyday a legend come waltzing into the pit.

"Not only is she a Legend," he continued, "she's also a Dauntless bedtime story. To scare the Dauntless children into staying in bed at night. They said that she was so quite you would never know she was under your bed, until you stepped down and she slices you like cake, and the only thing that will tip you off that she was there is the blood of the victim, and the white blindfold she wore when killing him."

My eyes widen, "Is she really that bad?"

"Better question is, is she really that good? Yes. She took on all initiates my year, Dauntless born and not, blindfolded, unarmed, at once and won. She is a walking talking weapon."

I shuddered and he pulled me closer almost to shield me from her. Just then she whipped around and faced us. I let out a small gasp. Tobias didn't flinch. My good day began to roll downhill.

**Subject: Rea, still unstable**

"Thank you," I smile to the couple that was behind me, "I desperately needed a history lesson. I seem to have lost most of it."

"Lost it is certainly the term I would use." the handsome boy that the girl was melted into responded.

I couldn't help it. I lost it, and burst out laughing at the top of my lungs. When I regained composure the room continued to look dumfounded at me.

I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"It's been a while, Four."

"Yea. I haven't been almost killed for no apparent reason in a couple years."

"Which reminds me why I came here, where ever this is," I mutter looking around at all the black clad people glaring at me, "They want me. I came to warn you To-"

**Subject: Tobias**

**Condition: unknown**

She started to say my real name and then broke into a wild fit of coughing, right there, 2 feet away from me. She looked so much less treating now it was crazy. She collapsed to her hands and knees and hacked and coughed blood onto the floor, that hit with a splat, which made me nauseous. Her arms began to shake and she let out a soft groan before dropping unconscious into the pile of her own blood. Her face fell right into it, and her hair seemed to soak in the mixture of blood and spit. The pit began talk again, as if the threat was gone.

"Come on." Tris stood, "She seems important, we should get her to the infirmary."

Unsure of what I just witnessed I stood, and helped her silently and obediently.

**{Authors note} **

**There we have it! Chapter 1! I hope to wrote often so stay near for more! Reviews and comments are much appreciated! Thanks! ~E**


	2. Chapter 2- Needles of Water

**{Authors's note} **

**So I'm going to try to fluff this a bit. (Maybe not immediately) I don't usually write like that. I normally write thriller, horror, sci-fi so I have no experience whatsoever with romance. (wish me luck!) Sorry in advance if I screw up so bad. **

**PS. How the heck did I get the nickname moose?! ~ E**

**Subject: Rea**

**Condition: Unstable, missing**

Bright lights shine on me from all around I don't move, or even open my eyes farther than a few millimeters. I'm completely restrained to the table. There is no way that turning to avoid the light will work. My arms are tied down to my sides, my leg straight ahead, and my head restrained at the chin and forehead. It's been this way for as long as I can remember.

A machine ahead of me changes colors every few second and beeps slowly. I can hear other machines behind my head wiring, purring and occasionally beeping.

The blue windowless door ahead of me opens and a Erudite intern comes in rolling a silver, clattering cart. Most likely with more syringes and needles to jab me with.

Jeanine leans over my head and takes off her glasses, "The subject is still not responding. But..." She held up a large lime green syringe, "This should do it. This is the final touch."

She brought the point down right onto my eye lid.

I sat straight up and grabbed her wrist, holding the needle in her hand away from me I screamed, "No more! It hurts! Why are you doing this?!Who am I? What am I? What the heck?!"

Jeanine's face melted into a scared girl's, who held a pained expression. Shocked, I let go of her wrist and moved back on the bed. The large leather straps that held me down were gone.

"Who the heck are you?! Why are you stabbing me?!"

The girl's face twisted into a confused expression, but she responded, "I'm Christina. I wasn't stabbing you. I was putting eye liner on you, Four said that since somebody was looking for you, you needed a bit of a makeover." She held up a mirror for me to see.

Just then I realized that my hair no longer went down to the center of my back, it now stopped just below my shoulders; it had also changed style and color, it changed from dark brown with two color streaks to bleached blond with black lowlights. So it looked blond on top of my head with blond bangs that cover half of my face, then it curled down into loops of grey and black. It looked like I originally had black hair, then somebody spilled blond paint on it. Yet it still looked good.

She also did make up and changed my eye color to a stunning green with contacts, I admit I looked like a different person. I smiled.

"You see?" She smiled back, "I was in the process of doing eyeshadow on your left eye, not injecting you."

I nodded and looked down embarrassed. Only to see an IV in my arm. My eyes widened. "Heck no." I reached for it with my left hand and yanked it out. The machine it was attached to started beeping in protest, but I didn't care. Nobody was pumping anything into me.

Christina looked at me wide eyed, yet fearless, "Why are you so afraid of needles?"

"I'm not afraid. I just don't like them because they bring back painful memories." I turned to show her the bruises on my arm. "Look closely at the bruises."

She leaned in and gasped when she saw what I was referring to. In or near the center of every bruise is a tiny red circle, from the tip of a needle. "What ever they injected me with got under my skin and made colored lumps there for hours to days, until it flushes out of my system and leaves the irritated skin."

"But..." She gaped, "Bruises cover nearly every inch of your skin!"

"A needle for every square inch." I responded solemnly.

**Subject: Tris**

I sat on Tobias's bed quietly waiting, with my legs cris cross apple sauce. Tobias should be back from working in the control room any second now and I want to be ready to go out and eat as soon as he returns. As soon as the clock on the bedside table hits5:30, his apartment door flew open.

He looked around for a second then his eyes met with mine and he smiled.

"Bad day at the control room?"

He half heartedly smiled, "Yea, but it just got ten times better now I've got you with me."

I jumped off the bed and ran for the the door, "Great, let's go eat now."

"Hey." He grabbed me by the arm before I made it to the door, "Can I at least get a welcome home kiss?"

I smiled and leaned into him. His kiss was warm and inviting as time slowed around us. Then there was a knock on the door. Something always ruins these moments. Before I broke off to reach out and open it, it just flew open instead.

Tobias pulled back, "Now what does that accomplish! Knocking and then just barging in?"

Two stood there in a grey hospital gown looking disheveled. "You're right!" She smiled, "I shouldn't have ever knocked. I forgot proper door etiquette. Don't knock it till you try it! I should have just tried to see if it was unlocked."

Tobias sighed, still holding me close to him, "That saying, Two, does not apply to doors. Now why the heck did you feel the need to ruin my perfect moment?"

It made me warm inside to know that he thought our kiss was perfect.

"Well first of all, I need you to time me, second of all the nurse lady tried to inject me with some healing crap! So I ran, and I needed somebody with the leadership position to protect me from all the doctors looking for me." She smiled sweetly as if this was a perfectly normal sentence. Dang, I hate her already.

**Subject: Rea **

**Location: Still unknown, condition unstable**

Running to Four for help was the last thing I wanted to do but there really wasn't any other option. I have no weapons, little strength, and no more leadership power over the Dauntless. I needed somebody to cover for me.

Thank goodness some part of me still remembered the way to his apartment, for reasons unknown the number just kinda popped into my head when I wanted to find him. The doctors are trying to find me because they consider me unstable and unmedicated, so I have to go the long way to the next place. I led Four and his girl friend he called Tris to a place I think I remember the Dauntless called the Chasm. I ran ahead of them weaving by people and around corners faster than I remembered them.

I finally came to a halt at the rapidly running water I remembered. Tris and Four came running up shortly behind me.

"Now what?" He yelled over the water, "I'm getting tired of your tricks Two!" I climbed up on a particular part of the railing I remembered and stood on the top rung. Then I turned around at the couple clinging to eachother and smiled.

"Time me."

**Subject: Tris**

She stood on the freaking top rung of the railing smiling at us. With the water pouring behind her and and the makeover from Christina Tobias ordered, she really looked good. I clung to Tobias just to make sure he was still mine. All I can think about as she stands up there is, 'Is this what Al did?' I closed my eyes and turned into Tobias to protect myself from that memory.

"Time me." She said.

Tobias looked at his watch, "5:47."

"Remember that." She smiled deviously as she leaned back into the Chasm, slipped off the top rung, and fell down to the waters.

**{Authors note} **

**Haha! Sweet! How's that for exciting?Almost literal cliffhanger! ;) Reviews are epic! Stick around for more! ~E**


	3. Chapter 3- Insanity

******{Author's Note}**

******Things are about to really kick off. I'm excited. I don't want to follow the path of every other fanfic so I'm going in my own direction! Hope you like my personal twist! Also, reviews are great. Even if it is just a smiley face. I really want to know how I can improve it to a good story! Thanks! 3 -E**

******{Authors Note}**

******PS. I got pictures on it! ...I'm just too cool...**

******Subject: Tobias, location unknown**

What. The. Heck. Two just jumped off of the side. Just jumped, like it wasn't a pit of churning death below.

I held Tris close as we both stared at the railing Two was on just minutes before. I really wanted to go and look over the edge, but it was so high up it wasn't worth it. Her last words keep echoing in my head, 'Time me... Remember that...' Why does she want me to remember5:47?

"I'm going to go look." Tris yelled, pulling away from me. She didn't seem too emotionally harmed, but then again it was hard to be, neither of us really knew her, which brought up another question... How did she know where I lived?

Tris stood on her toes and looked over the edge into the water. I really want to tell her then and there how beautiful she looked with the water spraying around her, but I couldn't quite find the words in light of recently watching somebody commit suicide.

She must have felt me watching her carefully because she turned around and shook her her no, she didn't see anything.

Wonderful, found and lost a legend in less than a day. Just my luck. Now I really will never know what she wanted to warn me about.

**Subject: Tris, location unknown**

I turned back and ran into Tobias's arms, memories of Al kept flashing in my head. All I can see is him standing where she was, and falling back the same way.

I can't stand her. She must have lived just to torture me, she came back just to make me watch and just to bring back some of my most painful memories, or at least that's what it felt like.

Tobias must have noticed the distressed look on my face because he leaned into kiss me, I leaned back into him, happiness already returning. Our lips seemed to spark when they touch, and our bodies seemed to melt together. His warmth protected me from the cold droplets of water which fell on me like needles.

Then the metal platform began to shake. I pulled back, "What now? Do we ever get time alone?" He just shrugged but looked nervous, being on a platform this high up that was moving must not fare well with him. We both backed up a little away from the center of the platform, where the movement seemed to be originating.

Then fingers came up and clung on in the holes in the mesh steel surface we stand on. They slowly worked their way toward the railing, where one hand grabbed onto the edge, then the other, then they went up one by one rail by rail until Two was hanging from the top rail.

"So how long?" She asked, still hanging soaking wet.

"Two!" I shouted simutainously with Tobias.

She pulled herself up and threw a black rubber bag down onto the walkway, then laid down flat on her back next to it and gasped for air. She had a few small cuts that blood dripped out of but otherwise she looked unscathed. Her grey hospital gown stuck to her, and her hair lay, still in curls, limply around her face.

"Two..." I knelt down next to her, "Are you ok?"

"Eww..." She gasped, still trying to slow her breathing, "You are my friends, call me Rea. Now how long?"

"How the heck did you do that? That's impossible!" Tobias shouted over the water.

"How long?!" She yelled back as if he said nothing.

He gave me a sideways 'she's weird' look before checking his watch and responding, "5:54!"

She stopped gasping for air and bit her lip staring at the rocks above our heads.

"I think..." She shouted, and starting to stand up, "That means I shaved 5 minutes off the last time I did it!" She beamed at us both wildly.

Then she picked up her black rubber bag and yelled, "I'm tired of yelling, let's go talk somewhere else!"

******Subject: Rea, location unknown, unstable**

I feel so out of place here. I am Dauntless. I know that for a fact, but I'm soaking wet, in an ill fitting hospital gown. I stick out like a sore thumb. Some of the Dauntless even stop and watch me as I walk by infront of Tris and Four, who are holding hands and whispering back and forth, just to make me feel even more left out.

I held my head high and marched back to Four's apartment (which I still don't know how I knew it was his) to show them why I just jumped into the Chasm.

"So..." Four said (louder than he had been whispering, I guess he is addressing me) "How did you know where to fall?"

I stopped abruptly in the narrow hallway and turned to face them, "I honestly don't know. I just knew, and once I started falling I remembered what happened before so I knew what to do. It's weird."

"Why don't you remember anything?" Tris asked almost roughly, like she didn't want to deal with me any longer.

"That..." I turned on my heels to continue walking to Four's apartment, "Is a good question."

******...**

I sat on the cold stone floor of the apartment staring at the bag that was important enough to hide in a pit of death. Tris and Four, or Tobias I suppose, (A name I seem to associate with him, although I don't know why.) Sat on the bed, watching me, watch the bag. So far, it's been a pretty uneventful process.

There was a knock at the door, and Tris got up to open it, I bet I looked pretty rude, sitting 4 feet closer to the door and not even offering to get it, but at this point I don't care, I need to remember what is in this bag.

Christina came in with two guys and a girl I didn't recognize.

"Hi Two!" She wrapped her arms around me in an akward sideways/downwards hug. "This is my boy friend Will, and this is Uriah, and his girlfriend Marlene." She pointed to each one and they each waved at me with odd looks on their faces.

"Call me Rea." I fake smiled the best I could, the bag still burning in the corner of my vision, "Two is just an intimidation thing."

The fact that now everyone in the room was dating somebody bothered me, did I have a boyfriend? It also made me feel even more un included. They all look at me weirdly. Just like the Erudite scientists. It makes me uncomfortable to sit here in the middle of them all.

The boy called Will broke the circle around me by stepping forward and saying, "We were just wondering if Four and Tris wanted to come eat with us."

"Yes!" Tris nearly shouted jumping up and running to the door.

"Also..." Will leaned closer to my bag, "Whats in the weird bag?" Curiosity. Must have been a Erudite.

"I don't know." I said, not looking up from the bag, "That's what I'm trying to figure out."

"Then how about you... I don't know... Open it?" Uriah asked, with a voice oozing sarcasm.

I sighed but didn't respond with any of the comebacks pouring into my head. I just reached out and unzipped the silver zipper across the top. The bag must have been completely water prof because the inside was bone dry, and I found the bag underwater.

I closed my eyes and reached in with my right hand, the first thing I pulled out was a long, piece of material that was really thick and pure white. The only color on it was blotches and specks of crimson red. Blood.

"Your blindfold." Tobias blurts, pointing at the fabric.

I held it up to my eyes, yes, it covers my eyes well, I can't see through it because it's so thick, and it's wide enough to cover from my eyebrows to my nose. Almost as an instinct I tie it to my face. The world is now all pitch black, but every other sense I have seems amplified, the long white ends of the blindfold touch the center of my back lightly, but feels sharp with my heightened sense.

"You wore that when you fought, or did anything else violence related. You said you could see better not seeing at all." Tobias said behind me, but it sounded like he was shouting.

I nodded and took it off, then retied it around my head as a headband, to keep my still wet hair out of my face.

"What else is in there? Will asked, stepping closer to look into the bag. Quickly, I reached in and grabbed the biggest thing in there, when I pulled it out it was a large manila folder, which was rubber banded together. I stood up then intrigued by this rustic way to store information. What ever is in here must be important enough to be written, not stored in an information cloud. I glared at it a second before reading the red letters on the front of it out loud, "Confidential: Top secret project Moose"

"What does that mean?" Christina asked, leaning into Will as if he could protect her from it.

"Well I do know one thing relating to it." Excited, I turned to face Tobias, "What?"

"It has a stupid name." He laughed, and soon everyone else in the room followed, except me. The file stressed me out to much for me to laugh.

I closed my eyes and slowly removed both rubber bands, on by one, then I carefully opened it up, making sure no papers fell out.

I froze, I could feel my face getting pale and my breaths getting shallower, and the room fading around me.

The first sentence in the file was too much.

******{Authors note!}**

******I did it again! Thanks for reading! I'm adding everyday! I am also adding new and stressful questions about our legend everyday... Like how does she know this stuff? Why is she unstable? Why was she tested on? And many many more I'm sure. Reviews are awesome! Thanks so much! ~ E**

I glared at it a second before  
I glared at it a second before


	4. Chapter 4- Fire

**{Authors Note}**

**This chapter will answer some questions I hope. I am also considering adding new people in the near future! This is the first time I have actually started writing early in the day! Yay! Anyway, hope it's cool! ~ E**

**Subject: Tris**

"Rea! Rea! Are you ok?!" Christina had been yelling for the past five minutes at Rea, who wasn't responding to anything. Her face had changed to a sickly white, and she hadn't moved off of the first page in the folder.

I really want to go eat with my friends. I'm tried of the crap this 'Legend' has brought here, she is slowly ruining my perfect Dauntless life. She's like secrets and drama in a bottle! Yet, I feel bad for her, she seems to be on the run, untrusting of everyone, even those who were her friends, and absolutely clueless. It might be easier to be nice to her if she had her memory and could answer a few questions every now and then.

She lifted her head up, and Christina stopped continually talking to her. "Yea." She turned to us, her face shiny from the line of a single tear's course down her face. "I'll be alright." She dropped the file on Tobias's bed and whipped what was left of the tear away and forced a smile, "Now what's for dinner tonight? I haven't eaten since I got here!"

Christina smiled and put her arm over Rea's shoulder and led her out of Tobias's apartment door. We all slowly followed in pairs, except Will was left without his girlfriend so he dropped back to talk to us on the way to the dining hall.

"Christina's like a momma bird, always taking the lost chicks under her arm." Will sighed as he walked alone in front of us.

Tobias offered his left hand, and I happily took it with my right. He used my own hand to pull me close and whisper, "I'm sorry all this mess has come up, I can tell it frustrates you."

I bit my lip and carefully thought out my response, "It's just... Why did she have to come to you? Why not any other Dauntless in this place? Why not Eric?"

He started laughing as quietly as possible, to not draw attention to us, and pulled me closer so I could feel his body shaking against mine. "She..." He hissed in my ear from above, "Would definitely never go to Eric willingly, memory or not."

**...**

We all managed to sit around one round table to eat, I sat with Tobias on my left, and Christina on my right, who was busy talking about fashion to Rea, on her right, whom was still wearing that stupid hospital gown. Next to Rea was Uriah and Marlene, then all alone between Marlene and Tobias was Will.

I sat there picking at my Dauntless cake quietly, Marlene and Uriah were talking in hushed voices, and Christina and Rea were chatting up a fashionable storm. Will however seemed to be having a staring contest with his food.

"Are you going to eat that?" Tobias's voice almost made me jump and it cut through my train of thought. I shook my head and shoved the plate over to him. "Thanks." He stood up then leaned over and whispered in my ear, "I'm going on an errand, keep them busy." He then left with the plate of cake in hand, disappearing into the sea of black.

At this rate it's best not to ask questions, "So!" I called out to get everybody at the table's attention, "Did I tell you she jumped into the Chasm and then climbed out alive?" Everybody turned to Rea with open mouths and amazed faces, "Tell us how you did it!" Squealed Christina. "Yea!" Marlene and Uriah both yelled. Will looked up and muttered, just loud enough I could hear, "Yes Ms. Perfect, tell us how you did the impossible."

"Well." She started, fingering a piece of her blindfold that was hanging down as she spoke, "I remembered a part of the rail I had to stand on, and when I stood there I just felt like I needed to fall, then as I fell I made a S shape, because it just felt safe, and when I hit the water I was right because I narrowly avoided several sharp rocks. The current pushed me against on of the rocks and I remembered to dive done deeper, using the rock as support to get a bag under it, once I came up I used the same rock to drag myself, with the bag on my back, over to the wall near the platform, then balanced as best I could on the dry parts and slowly climbed up to under the platform, then I climbed the mesh hand by hand like a vine!"

Christina gasped, "Did it hurt?"

Rea shook her head, "Not really, but it didn't feel good either, I had to move fast because it was super slick. Then I got to the edge of the platform, and climbed the rail like anybody who had to hang over the Chasm would, to end up back on the platform alive!"

"Wow.. Was it cold?" Marlene asked, leaning into Uriah wide eyed with amazement.

"Yes..." Eric's voice slid over from behind Rea, (How did he even get there?) "was it cold?" He smiled evilly down on her.

**Subject: Tobias**

The stress of not knowing was killing me. I had to see what was in that file. As soon as I was out of sight of my table I broke out into a full out run to my apartment, with my cake in hand.

As soon as I got there I threw my cake down on my bedside table, and grabbed the file she left ever so conveniently on my bed. For a second I sat there holding it, and turning it in my hand. This stupid thing must be very important. Slowly I opened it up and read the first thing on the first page. Now I understand why Rea looked sick, it said, 'Subject: Rea, we succeeded in blackmailing, now she has willing dropped herself in our arms, we will now start with genetic tests and some tests by Jeanie herself, to understand divergence; possibility the subject will not survive.'

So she was blackmailed into leaving, and giving herself willingly to Erudite science, the rest of the page explained how. They apparently had somebody in the compound give her a piece of video paper, a piece of tech designed by the Erudite that resembles a thin piece of paper, yet it holds and shows a playable video. The next page in the file was the video paper.

I prepared myself for the worst, then pressed the play button. An blond Erudite scientist appeared on the page, he pushed up his glasses and began, "Hello Two, or should I call you, Rea, we know all about you, and you have turned down our offers so many times before, so we are going to make you an irresistible one." The screen changed to an image of the Amity compounds with children running in the orchards between the trees. "Here is Amity, as I'm sure you know, and here..." The image zoomed out to an entire overhead view of the Amity sector, and several bright blue dots appeared. "... Is where last week our technology repair crew added our 'updated' growth serum containers, little do they know that they are all set to explode in 2 days time if you don't come visit us at Erudite headquarters. Thousands will die. See you soon!"

That was a good threat, almost guilting her into coming on her own free will, but it was low, and poorly played out, not very Erudite at all.

The next video paper was security footage of the entrance of the Erudite headquarters, it showed Rea walking in and slowly looking around, "Hello? She called out, "I'm here! Call the bombs off leave the city out of this! Just kill me now and get this over with!" I could hear it echo down the halls in the footage.

I lazily flipped through the rest of the pages most of it was un understandable scientist chatter about tests and results. Nothing stood out until I reached the final page, a few sentences were scribbled in blue pen on the diagonal across the final page a typed test results, it said, "I have heard from security that the subject has escaped, I will now attempt to hide this file so she can't find it, if she takes our best research yet and runs off with it, we will never know how to stop the divergent population from growing. I told them, we should have put a mind block on her sooner, with that she would never know that there is anything beyond our labs, she wouldn't try to escape. It will be imperative soon, with genetic tests coming up."

Well they obviously failed.

**Subject: Tris**

Rea slowly stood up to meet eyes with Eric, and stared straight at him, silent and motionless.

"Darling..." He reached out and touched a curl of her hair. As soon as his hand made contact withher she lashed out instantly and grabbed his neck, just under the jawbone, and pushed him back, her fingers were spread out and all five were wrapped around the side of his neck.

"Don't... Ever... Call... Me... That... Again..." She hissed through gritted teeth, in an dangerously low voice.

Eric's only response was a chokeing noise, she kept her grip with that one hand very tight as she pulled up close to his face before continuing, "I don't remember you, except, I really don't like you."

"Well..." He struggled, his face turning red, "Thats... Too bad... Because remember likeing you."

Rea's jaw tightened as she pulled down on his neck, forcing him to his knees on the ground, and then, when this whole episode couldn't get any more bizarre, her hair caught on fire.

**{Authors note!}**

**So I answered a few things! Yay! Reviews are awesome and favorite and follows too! Thank you soo much if you already have! So things at the end got a little weird! I can't wait to explain it tomorrow! :D ~ E**


	5. Chapter 5- Flame Princess

**{Author's Note} **

**So last time things got continually different, and now you are probably wondering how I am going to work my way out of it. But that's why I'm here. I want to write something cool and different that people enjoy. Thanks! ~ E**

**Subject: Tobias**

The folder felt foreign in my hands, I knew I wasn't suppose to be reading it, and now I know more about Rea than she does herself. Things were starting to make sense now. She must have stolen the folder and escaped to the Dauntless compound, where she hid the bag with the folder in it, then returned to Erudite and gave herself to them so that they didn't bring back the Amity bomb threat.

Before I head back to dinner I decide to flip through the folder one last time just to see if I missed anything understandable, when I found a smaller red folder hidden in all the papers. 'Plans for genetic tests' was written on it in big, black letters. There were some more scientific statistical pages, and one video paper that caught my eye, it had an image of a Erudite scientist with a orange colored syringe. One final thing can't hurt. So I reach out, and touch play.

**Subject: Rea, condition- unstable, spiked**

"Your hair is on fire!" Some random Dauntless called out, way to state the obvious. It didn't hurt, in fact, I couldn't feel it at all. I could see the tips of it, which was hanging down in my face, lit up bright orange and crackling. It didn't seem to move up my hair, and the tips of every strand seemed to be lit up.

Then my hand caught fire, it didn't burn either, if anything, it tickled, but Eric didn't think it did.

He let out a blood curling scream and jerked back and forth trying to escape my grip. I smiled out of the corner of my mouth, I don't remember what he did to deserve this, but it certainly feels good.

People started calling out all around me to stop, but nobody moves in to help him, they're Dauntless. Nobody moves, nobody helps they all just watch my wrath unfold. Eric won't stop yelling, he tries to pry my hand off, but can't, he is weak, he is sly, he is evil, this I remember.

The scent of burning flesh starts to float up into the air, but I don't loosen my grip, he did something to deserve no mercy.

**Subject: Tris**

I can't believe what I'm watching. The tips of her hair caught fire, then her hand, and she didn't even blink. She kept her eyes on Eric in his misery with a deadly stare.

I started to yell at her to stop because I can't take Eric crying out anymore. Even if he deserves it. Nobody deserves this. I don't want to watch anymore but I don't have Tobias to protect me from this sight, so I stay strong and face it, like I did before I fell in love with him.

Just as I thought of Tobias he came pushing through the crowd and into the circle we had all formed around Rea and Eric. He grabbed her arms and pulled her off from behind, then whispered something in her ear and pushed her to the ground. She didn't fight back at all.

Although I haven't known her for long, I have never seen her look so weak.

Eric fell onto all fours panting and wheezing. The circle of Dauntless stopped yelling and died down a lot, returning to their food. Two girls stepped forward and grabbed Eric's arms, pulling him up to take to the infirmary.

Then I saw the damage she had done. A large, black, bloody singed right handprint covered almost all of Eric's neck. You could see the palm and every finger clearly. There was no doubt that would scar. But even as bad as he was beat Eric still had to have the last words, he called out in a rough, hurt voice for everyone to hear, "She's still as fiery as ever!", as he was dragged away into the crowd by the two girls.

**Subject: Rea, unstable, spike calming**

Tobias's words echoed around in my head as if it was empty, when he whispered in my ear he said, "Calm down. Now this is déjà vu, with a role change." That made a memory come back, one that made me feel terrible, and weak, it hit me like a wave, and I couldn't fight back as he pushed me to the ground.

**...**

In my head Eric melted into another boy who was young and on his knees, with a bigger boy's hand around his neck. I came up and pulled the bigger boy off, then hit him hard enough in the head to knock him out. I turned back to the boy on the ground who had large, deep blue eyes that were highlighted by the grey clothes he wore. His eyes had no sign of fear or weakness, but the red handprint on his neck made him look helpless.

"Tobias..." I hissed, pulling him up off the ground, "Can you at least act weak? They are afraid of you because you are stronger than them already, most initiates don't get attacked the first day but you radiate strength, and they can tell, you need to lay low from now on, look at the ground and act like this hand print is the end of you. But when you see the chance, destroy them all."

That was some of the best advice I had given as a trainer. It seemed to work for him, now he was the one saving a life. I remember now one reason I hated Eric, he was willing to take somebody else's life thoughtlessly, and in a cowardly manner. Just like I tried to do to him now. The other reasons I hated Eric floated somewhere in the back of my mind too, they have something to do with some sly tricks, a kiss, and my butt. I'm honestly not sure I want to remember anymore than that.

After Eric called out his last words as he was being dragged out, Tobias jerked me to my feet. "Hey Eric!" He called, the two girls helping him walk toward the infirmary stopped in their tracks, and he turned around to face me again. I could see my handy work clearly now. That was going to be messy.

"Eric!" Tobias let go of me, "That is the fifth and final time I save your sorry butt from her! Next time I will let her kill you!" Eric just smiled slyly and turned to continue leaving.

"I have done this before?" I asked turning to Tobias. He leaned in, "Well... Sort of... I have yelled 'stop' four times before when you were beating him to near death. I promised him then he only got five saves from you before he really deserved to be beat to death."

A single tear glided down my cheek, "Don't ever let me beat anybody to death without a thought." My response was so soft it sounded like a whisper.

"Hey flame princess!" Somebody called out, "I like your ball gown!" Just now I notice I am still wearing the grey hospital gown, which seems to make this moment even more degrading.

Yes. I am the flame princess, and I am here to reclaim my throne, and honor. But not now, not today, today, I acted like a coward, I just ducked my head and pushed into the crowd, I need to find someplace to clear my head. Facing myself seems like the bravest thing to do.

**Subject: Tobias**

The people all started to move again and the circle deformed after Rea left, ducking into the sea of people. Tris approaches me with her arms crossed and a sharp look in the already piercing blue eyes, I know immediately I must have done something wrong.

"What the heck what that?" She said gesturing in the direction Rea walked off in, "You just came in and saved the day like you knew what was going to happen and how to magically fix it!"

"Well..." I scratched the back of my head nervously, "When I left I read the file that was in her bag. It mentioned plans for genetic testing I suppose they carried out..."

She just nodded, waiting for more, so I continued, "The first one was a flame gene edit, they changed her so that when her anger spiked, she could produce fire inside herself, and let it out through her hands and by default as a sort of power vent, her hair. So I calmed her to stop the flame fueled by anger. The Erudite wanted an unstoppable solider sort of weapon, and her fire gene was their first step towards that. Somehow they believe her high IQ and divergence made the operation possible, that's why they are testing this on her."

I then proceeded to explain the entire file as best as I could, from the bomb threat to the planned tests, to the escape she pulled off. Tris listened quietly, he body still tense and untrusting of me. The most movement she did the entire time I spoke was shifting her weight left to right.

"Why don't they just threaten her again?" She asked finnally after it felt like I had been talking for hours.

"I think... That her being out may be part of the test, they may not know where she is but they might have ways to moniter her and her behaviors, they could want to know what she reacts to and how she controls herself. Science stuff like that."

After what felt like forever Tris responded, "So you think that although she thinks she is out she isn't at all? And that this is all one big elaborate test?"

I nodded once.

"Well then." She said, looking right into my eyes fearlessly, "Let's go find this crazy lost legend wandering around before she stirs up more trouble and the scientists want her back."

"But... I thought you didn't like her?" Tris's personality suddenly seemed unclear, have I been reading her mean looks wrong all along?

"I don't... Didn't really..." She corrected herself, "But I think that she deserves to get some memories back, and to have fun while she's out. Maybe the scientists won't get what they want. I think we should take her in and lay low for a while, and when we have enough facts, take down the Erudie for what they have done."

I raised an eyebrow. This didn't sound like Tris at all, "Why really?" I asked, not sticking in her web of lies.

"Well... As a divergent myself, I don't want them blackmailing me and doing tests on me that cause me to go crazy and such, so I might as well help stop it before effects me, or anyone else for that matter."

I nodded again. Fair enough. Let's try and use their own weapon against them, becuase they were dumb enough to let it run to us. Now, the hard part's going to be finding her again.

**{Authors note!}**

**So I reached 400 views today! And have 4 reviews! Thank you so much! The reviews make me so happy to know that people are liking my story! If you like my story so far please review and tell me what you think! I love people who follow and favorite as well! I hope to return again with more soon! 3 ~ E **

**PS- I'm going to say now that in the next chapter you will learn a lot about Rea as some other characters are introduced! So that's a reason to follow and stick around for more! :D**

**Also, is Tris's change toward the situation not well enough supported? Does it make sense? **


	6. Chapter 6- Part 1- Lost

**{Authors Note} **

**I'm going to have to try and keep this one shorter. Sorry! It's definitely not a filler though, I don't like to write fillers. I love the reviews and people who have followed and faved! You should totally do the same if you have read this far! ~ E**

**_THIS IS JUST PART 1 OF THIS CHAPTER, I'LL POST PART 2 LATER, ITS RATHER LONG TO WRITE ALL AT ONCE._**

**Subject: Tris**

After Tobias explained everything he read Rea seemed to make a little more sense. Maybe she isn't as crazy and weird as I have labeled her. I actually started to feel bad for her, the past few years of her like have really been painful and crazy. But she's brave, her name is Two after all. I wonder what she fears.

"We need to split up and try to find her and get her to come back." Tobias said, addressing everyone we had been eating dinner with. "We can't have her running around all emotionally unstable, she might burn this place down, or flood it or something." I lifted a hand up to cover my smile at the thought of burning the Dauntless compound down, most of if it is underground, so that would be quite the achievement.

Uriah and Marlene nodded vigorously soaking in Tobias's every word. Christina shook her head as well, and Will was not lying attention at all, because Christina had decided to sit next to him, he had his arms around her and his face buried in her hair.

"Well..." Tobias continued when nobody volunteered, "I will search the glass pyramid and any areas that require high level access."

"I'll search the shops!" Christina said as soon as he finished saying access.

"I'll help her with the shops!" Will smiled, "Because she might get distracted, and some are huge, and there are a lot."

"I will search all training areas, fighting arenas and shooting ranges! As well as any other place you could violently blow off steam.

"I can search the parties! There are several going on tonight and I want to stop in anyway!" Marlene grinned as she jumped up from beside Uriah, excited to go to the parties.

So that leaves me.

"I suppose I will go look in all bars and food related places since that seems to be whats left." I mumbled, not happy about having to search the bar scene.

Tobias nodded and everyone left, leaving just me and him.

"Hey." He grabbed my arm as I turned to go, "Be careful ok? Dauntless bars can get pretty nasty. Do you want me to come too?"

I shook my head no. I can take care of myself. Now I am no longer his student he seems to view me as weaker. I don't like to sound weak.

He then pulled me forward with the hand he had on my arm and planted a soft, light kiss on my lips, then he pulled back and whispered in my ear, "Look... I love you. That means you better come back to me in one piece."

Then he was gone, but his warm breath on my ear still seemed to linger.

**Subject: Tobias**

I'm worried about Tris. I know that's a stupid thing to do but I know from experience that Dauntless bars are rough. I also have a gut feeling that Rea will be in one. When she was my trainer she always seemed to favor the loud, uncontrolled environments.

I actually had to and find her in a bar when I was one of her students. I needed to tell her that one initiate was going to jump into the Chasm. Now I realize that going into the bar was a stupid thing to do, but at the time it felt like the right thing. The memory still lingers in my head like a snag on an old sweater.

**...**

"Carley is going to jump!" Some other initiate in my class yelled in the middle of the night. That startled me out of my very light sleep, as well as the fact somebody turned the light on.

The first thing that came to mind is tell Two, our trainer everybody knew and respected. She would know how to fix it, she seems to solve everything around here.

"Where would Rea be?" I called out to the room of wide eyed initiates. everybody looked around but nobody responded. "Fine then, I'll guess." I muttered as I ran off down the long, confusing Dauntless halls. The first place I guessed was a bar, but to this day I wish I guessed wrong...

**{Authors note}**

**WHAT HAPPENED IN THE BAR? Well, I can tell you later tonight or early tomorrow, my plan for the next part of this chapter is pretty long, and I don't have the time to write that whole thing now, but it can later. Sorry! Reviews are epic!****_ (Also if you want to tell me what you think is going to happen, slap it down in a review!)_********Thanks! ~ E**


	7. Chapter 7- Part 2- Lost

**{Authors note} **

**Ok! So now I have the time this is going, to be a long, revealing chapter. So I want to know what you think when you are done! I love reviews! Thanks! ~E**

**The part you have all been waiting for! :D**

**_By the way... I'm picking up right where I felt off with Tobias's flashback._**

**Subject: Tobias**

I could hear the Dauntless bars before I could see them. The sound of loud music shouts and the clinking of glasses. I followed the noise and turned the corner quickly, then stopped in my tracks, amazed by the flashing and bright lights that peirced the darkness, and my eyes. There were a lot of people in this bar, but it was so big they were well spread out.

As soon as I stepped in I felt out of place. A lot of the guys here were way bigger than me, and the girls were nothing like Abnegation ones, they were very poorly dressed. I ignored it. If I am going to live here I will just have to deal with it. Some people stopped and stared at me, but didn't say much, most of them were drunk, and I was an expert at blending in after years in Abnegation.

So much was going on at once, people were dancing, fighting in a ring in the back, people gambling, and playing all sorts of games. I didn't recognize any, because Abnegation doesn't play games. It's considered self indulgent.

This bar is the biggest in the Dauntless compound, so I have a better bet of finding her here then anything else.

I scanned room that seemed to be the game room, where there were several large tables and people yelling. My attention was especially drawn to a table in the middle where several people where gathered, yelling. To get to the middle I had to pass a table where they were playing some gambling related game that involved plastic chips things, and cards; this table smelled particularly of alcohol and I then for just a second, regretted choosing Dauntless. Little did I know, in about 10 minutes I was going to regret it for more than a minute.

"Hey!" I heard Two's voice call out above the clatter of everything, "Back it up!" She's just as loud and threatening outside of initiation. The crowd at the middle table morphed into a different shape and I had a clear view of he. She held a very long tan stick, which she was using to put her weight on as she studied the red table in front of her. The table had several multi-colored balls on it, each with a different number one through fifteen.

I wandered up and blended into the crowd. Most of them smelled strongly of alcohol, so I adapted.

"He dude..." I slurred my words as I spoke to the guy next to me, "Like... What game is this..."

He glared at me for a second, the slapped me hard on the back and broke out laughing, "Man!" He cried out, sounding as drunk as he looked, wobbling all over the place. "This is the pool finals! We are all here to bet on Two! And watch her hotness play... Why else would we watch this?!"

Then he started calling random numbers out to a guy across the pool table, who had a silver case full of credits.

I then slipped away before he could slap me on the back again because it took a while to regain my air the first time.

I slipped up behind Two as she pulled the stick back on on her knuckles and used it to hit a ball across the table and into a basket on one of the corners. She turned around and glared at me. I am about her hight so we awkwardly met eyes as soon as she turned around.

"Oh, good, you're here." She whispered as she slid by me, I could smell the alcohol on her breath, "Stiff? Could you get me another martini? I'm kinda busy kicking butt right now."

"No!" I hissed, trying not to make a scene in this crowd of people, "There's a trouble, we need your help!"

She turned around and grabbed a stick like hers out of a drunk mans hand behind her, "No, I need your help. You play, I'll get my own drink." She shoved the stick into my hand and then started to push her way through the crowd.

I grabbed the fishnet part of her sleeve and pulled her over and whispered in her ear, "You might loose an initiate before we even get to the 'hard part' now isn't the goal to keep as many as possible?"

She pulled back and glared at me for a second, "How can I stop somebody from killing them selfs? It's their choice."

"She isn't sure, and I will have to live on knowing I could have saved somebody, and you would have to like knowing that you were the only one who could stop her."

"Sometimes, their life is theirs and theirs alone to save." She said through gritted teeth, watching the pool table out of the corners of her eyes.

"But isn't this girl important to you?"

Her eyes widened and she stepped closer, "Carley? She was a family friend, I spent a lot of time with her growing up, helping her with school work and such, I was like an older sister to her, she only switched to Dauntless to be with me."

I have a feeling the only reason why she was telling me all this is because she was slightly drunk.

She leaned in and spoke in a very low voice, "Keep that stick. I'm going to do something very stupid, then we are going to get back to back. Remember to use your knees and elbows as sphears, then imagine the stick is an extension of them."

"Hey Two! Your turn!" Somebody by the table called.

"Alright!" She fake smiled brightly, "Let me just say hello to my boyfriend!"

Then she turned around and kissed me. That's right. My first kiss was with Two, although I wish it was Tris. I never count it as a kiss because it was half drunk acting, anyway, it wasn't a bad kiss.

Her lips were soft, but tasted sweet like alcohol. She had her arms over my shoulders and around my neck, I caught on and placed my hands on her waist. After what felt like forever, she pulled back and whispered, "Sorry!"

I then remembered to turn and get back to back with her. Our backs slammed together and I turned my head slightly to see what she was doing, she got low and was holding the stick she had been using to play pool out as a weapon. I quickly adjusted and did the same.

Everyone in the game room seemed to quiet down, at this time of night the only people really left in bars are guys, and all of them are drunk. They all turned their bloodshot eyes to us.

"Emergecy exit to the left." She mumbled, "Dauntless bar fights are very nasty, keep it clean and get out."

So far nobody has moved on us. Then a slurred voice cried out, "Dang it! I wanted her!" As a beer bottle went flying across the room. It landed 4 feet away from me, the target, on a muscled drunk man.

"Hey!" He bellowed in a low voice, and returned fire with whatever drink was in his hand.

Then it was on, drinks became airborne, and everyone in the bar seemed to be fighting somebody, even if they were just punching the guy next to them for no reason. There were blood curling screamers and shouts in all directions, and blood was everywhere, very quickly.

Fists came flying at me from all directions, and I did what Two told me, I used my knees, elbows and this stick. The combination worked really well, I only go hit a few times, but it really hurt.

I heard a loud 'snap!' and turned to find Two's stick in two parts, but she continued to use both of them fluidly.

"Come on!" She yelled over the sound of all the men fighting, and nodded toward the exit.

We remained back to back, and fended off all attacks all the way to the exit, before slipping out the door. Nobody seemed to notice we left as the door clicked shut behind us.

I didn't learn until later that 32 men were killed in that fight, and 6 women, including 3 bar employees who were trying to help stop it. Drunk Dauntless don't stop for anything.

Two and I were both covered in everybody else's blood. (and I had nightmares of being stuck in a room that was a blood bath like that for nights afterwards.) But it was worth it. (Although she made me regret choosing Dauntless for quite awhile because I thought fights like that happened all the time.)

Two and I ran to the Chasm, panting and gasping for air after fighting like that. To this day, that was the best and hardest I ever fought.

She stopped at the edge of the crowd of initiates that had all gathered at the Chasm to see if Carley really would jump.

"MOVE IT!" Two yelled at the top of her lungs, everybody turned and faced us with wide eyes, most likely glaring at the blood we seemed to be wearing. The crowd parted almost instantly. She walked up to the rail that Carley was standing on and set down the two halfs of her stick weapon on the ground, then held out a crimson colored hand to her.

She said something in a low voice that nobody could hear, then Carley started sobbing and jumped down from the rail to hug Two. Two said something else and Carley nodded, then pulled away, covered in the blood that was on Two, and marched back to our sleeping room without saying anything more.

Two yelled, "Go to bed NOW! Or tomorrow I will use you all as live target pratice!"

The initiates all broke out into a run for their beds. I stayed behind to ask Two if I could shower again.

"I'm sorry." She said after they were all out of ear shot, "Sorry I kissed you, sorry you are now going to be attacked by drunk guys every now and then, sorry you had to be in a real bar fight, I'm sorry you're going to have to deal with me hungover tomorrow, and I'm very, very sorry for this... By the way, you were beat to a pulp in a bar fight later in the night, and cannot fight in the morning due to your condition."

She leaned over and picked up the two halfs of her stick weapon, and the last thing I remember before it all going black is her bringing them down on either side of my head.

So basically I was stupid and thought that this one girl needed saving, I got scarred for life by seeing a side of the Dauntless you never want to see, and I learned I hate Dauntless bars and the stupid drunks who come with them. But that night made me who I am today, I wanted to be a trainer like Two who could keep somebody from killing themself with words, as well as just plain whoop butt in a bar fight.

**Subject: Rea, spike calming**

I wondered around the Dauntless compound looking for anything that could strike up my memory. So far, I've come up with nothing. So I'm just going to get some new clothes, because I am still wearing this stupid hospital gown. I slipped into a large outlet store, and decided to 'borrow' some new clothes.

The first thing I grabbed where some black boots, which came up to just below my knee and had several black leather straps that latched together with shiny metal clasps in different places. Then I grabbed a red sports bra and a black fishnet, long sleeve top.

I then found a black leather layered short skirt that made 3 wavy layers to the middle of my thigh, and a 3 inch belt of elastic at the top for a fitted look. To go under it I found red fishnet tights, and matching lipstick.

As I was looking through the coats and cloaks section I heard Christina just ahead of me, "Ooh! Look at this Will! Won't it look so good on me! Have you seen Rea?"

Then I heard will respond somewhere to my right, "Nope, I don't think she is in this one either, let's just go ahead and shop."

I slowly grabbed a cloak off the rack, trying to not make myself noticeable, then slid into the nearby dressing room. First I pulled on the bright red sports bra and fishnet tights, then then I put on the black fishnet top over that, and pulled the sleeves up so my thumbs came through the holes and made the sleeves into little gloves, then I tucked the fishnet top into the short layered skirt, and pulled the tall boots up my legs. I topped it off by applying the bright red lipstick and checking my hair in the mirror. It seemed untouched from the whole fire thing, and still looked great and curly. I grabbed the long black cloak for warmth considering you could see most of my skin on my upper body and legs, and for stealth to just blend in.

It was made of a softer but thicker material, I hoped it was more durable as well. It had nothing on it and was just loosely shaped with sleeves that bell out at the hands and with a large loose hood that I could put up and hang in my face. It felt like a cape, and when I wore it I looked like I was the grim reaper.

I was about to walk out of the dressing room in my new outfit, when I heard Christina's voice right outside the door.

"Oh! Will its perfect! What do you think?"

I don't want to be found. I still haven't really had time to myself to really think everything over. I need to find someplace else to do that.

I pulled the hood of the cloak up over my head and down in my face so that you couldn't see any part of me, and slowly, walked out of the dressing room, being careful not to step on the cloak.

"What are you doing?" Christina asked behind me. I stopped but didn't turn to face her, or respond. "Cloaks will never be in! Why would you even want one?"

Resisting the urge to sigh, I continued to walk slowly away, and around the corner, out of her line of sight.

"Gee... What's her deal?" I heard Christina ask Will.

"I don't know..." He responded, "Maybe she the cloak wasn't for fashion?"

He's catching on! Crap. I pulled the hood out of my face so I could see and broke out in a full on run out of the store. I ran as fast as I could past the cashier and out the door, the people who worked there started yelling at me for stealing and started to run after me. I ran in and out past people down the long confusing halls, trying to lose them.

They knew they were chasing somebody in a cloak with weird hair. So after I turned a corner out of their sight I took the cloak off and wrapped it around my head like a hat, tucking my hair into it as I ran. Then I slipped into a group of drunk people standing in the hallway, and started wobbling and laughing like them. Several store clerks went running by with even noticing.

Smiling to myself, I slid into the nearest place, with loud music and lots of people, I felt familiar with the sight of flashing lights and the strong smell of alcohol. A bar.

**Subject: Tris**

I wandered down the hallway to the bars, I'm not really familiar with this side of the Dauntless complex at all. I don't drink, and I especially don't go clubbing. I'm also no a big fan of all the lights and noise. I have only been to the bar once when Zeke had a party in the game room, so at least know what the game room is like.

So few people were there when it was Zeke's party though, he reserved the whole place just for his friends, so I don't know how to deal with the bar in full swing. But I can handle it.

I slipped into the main bar and tryed to blend in, luckily the Abnegation in me made that pretty easy. I slid onto a bar stool next to a girl with a weird hat and ordered something random to carry around as I searched the place. The girl with the odd hat glanced at me then immediately turned away from me.

I sighed and reached out pulling the hat off of her, "Seriously Rea, just because you have a weird hat dosen't mean you are unrecognizeable."

She sighed and glared at me for a moment before saying, "Why are you looking for me? You don't like me. You exert negative energy at the thought of me. Of course you are the one that found me."

"Yea." I paused thinking this over, "I didn't like you. You have terrible timing, like you always want to ruin my moments, and I was jealous that my boyfriend knows just as much about yours he does about me."

"But it's different. Tris, he loves you, not me. You can see it in his eyes. He just feels bad for me. Tobias would not waste his time with somebody he didn't care for. But seriously, why are you helping me? You have spent the past few hours trying to trying to get way from me. This is kinda a major personality change."

I bit my lip. "Well, I kinda feel sorry for you too. I can't imagine what it must me like to not remember anything, and to experience the things you did. Maybe I want to help you. We share a common goal in hating Eric." I smiled weakly.

She looked down into her drink. Then looked up and stared at me for a second, "Abnegation. The Abnegation in you wants to help me. How nice. But do YOU really want to help me?"

I stared at her quietly, thinking, "Yes, I do. A little Abnegation is good right? Just don't take my boyfriend. Deal?"

She smiled, "Deal."

We were both hugging awkwardly as a sign of our newfound friendship when a guy's voice to my left said, "So Rea. When were you planning on telling me you came back?"

**{Author's Note} **

**Alright! So a bit of a cliff hanger! Woo! And lots happened! Thanks for the reviews! Please keep writing them! I also love everybody who follows and favorites! ****Tell me what you think of my special long chapter! ~ E**


	8. Chapter 8- Forgotten Love

**{Authors note}**

**So this chapter is going to be fun! Reviews are great! I love to know what you think about my writing! Sorry it was posted later then normal today! ~ E**

**Subject: Rea, missing, unstable, spike calmed**

"Who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked, turning to the guy that had appeared beside Tris and I.

He was tall, taller than me at least, and really cute for a Dauntless guy. His hair came down over his forehead and the tops of his ears, and was a light brown/dirty blond slightly curly mess. He had a sort of angular jaw that came down into a share chin. His eyes are what really got me, they were quite light and looked like a mixture of a mint green and baby blue. He definitely looked different than the rest of the Dauntless brutes, he wasn't as muscular as most of them, but he still had clearly strong arms, just not too strong.

I don't know why I didn't notice him when I entered the bar, because a guy that looked that good you would think would stand out.

"I'm..." He glanced at Tris and scratched the back of his head absentmindedly,"AJ... You don't know who I am?"

"No..." I looked right into his eyes and shook my head, confused.

He sat down on the bar stool my left and said, "Maybe you aren't who I think you are. I mean here eyes weren't that green! They were a haunting light blue with lots of dark green. I'm seeing things again... Sorry."

Then he seemed to just ramble on, "Its been two year since I've seen her, I don't know why I think she would be alive, I just can't imagine anything happening to her! You just look a lot like her and have the same name obviously... Or I'm going crazy and you don't exist. You know?"

He turned to face me, he was talking so fast I thought I was going to go crazy, so I reached up and slapped him with my right hand, hard.

"I do exist. Thank you very much, and these are contacts, my eyes aren't this bright green, and if I look like her and have the same name as her, I probably am her."

He held his hand up to the side of his face I slapped and looked confused, "But... How could you not remember me? I have been your boyfriend since we were initiates together."

Did he say boyfriend? Score! But still... Why don't I remember him...

"But..." He smiled and looked right into my eyes, "There is no doubt you are the same Rea because before you disappeared you would have slapped me the same way."

I spun to Tris on my right and said, "Let's go talk somewhere quieter."

She nodded and got up, AJ and I followed. Once we where in the hallway and could hear better I said, "AJ isn't your actual name. That I remember."

He nodded and walked close beside me, "No, it's not. I don't think I'm going to tell you my real name, you will have to remember it yourself."

I sighed and slipped up next to Tris, who was leading us.

"Where are we going?" I whispered, trying not to let AJ into this conversation. She caught on quickly and whispered, "The only place you know how to get to."

So Tobias's apartment. Alright. The black bag is still there with more items in it. Maybe AJ will be able to tell me what is in the bag.

I stopped walking and let AJ catch up to me so that Tris was leading again.

"AJ, why did I leave?" I asked, stepping close so that our shoulders brushed as we walked.

He stared at the ground as he spoke, "The first time you left you just disappeared, like you left before dinner with no sign of where you went. Believe me, I looked. Then one day you came back in a panic. I was sitting in your apartment, packing things up because everyone thought you were dead, and then you burst in, grabbed a bag, filled it with stuff, kissed me and then ran out without answering any of my questions."

I vaguely remember this.

"Didn't I tell you to tell me something if you ever saw me again?" I think I remember being on my tip toes whispering something in his ear before I left.

He nodded and leaned over to whisper in my ear, "You said to tell you... Do you remember that night, where the lights shone so bright and-"

I stopped in my tracks and faced him, "-and the air felt just right. For lovers without fright."

"So you remember?"

I nodded, "Somewhat, our first kiss, in the middle of a paintball game, we were on opposing teams, we kissed, and then I shot you point blank."

He half smiled and leaned in to kiss me. Although I am tall I had to stand on my toes to lean back into him, we were so close when Tris yelled, "Hey! Can we do this later?"

I pulled back laughing. "Yea. I suppose you deserve it after all the times I interrupted you."

AJ held put his left hand, and I gladly took it with my right, I felt like with him here, I already remembered part of me. Although I still don't remember much about him.

We walked the rest of the way in silence and stopped outside of Tobias's apartment door and waited for Tris to figure out which pocket the key was in, in her cargo pants.

"Hey..." AJ said, breaking the silence, "This was your old apartment. It was going to be the first initiate's in the class you trained, and you were going to move in with me."

That explains why I remembered the number, and who would be there.

"Ok! Found it!" Tris said smiling as she pushed open the door.

Inside the apartment Tobias was sitting on the bed going through the file I found in my bag. He quickly set it down as soon as we stepped in, he knew he wasn't suppose to have it. I looked at him and waved it off. I don't really want to know what's in it right now, it will ruin my perfectly good mood.

AJ waved, "Hey Four."

Tobias smiled, "AJ good thing you are here, I was going to tell you that Zeke wanted to move the paintball game up tomorrow so that it won't be pitch black when the sun sets like last time."

Tobias got up and walked off with AJ discussing paintball related things as they walked into the kitchen, leaving Tris and I alone again.

"So..." Tris started, "Wanna know what else is in the bag?"

**Subject: Tris**

I am surprised that AJ is Rea's boyfriend, I expected somebody tougher, maybe he was tough before he lost her. I knew AJ from a few paintball games and the fact that he has been Tobias's good friend for a long time. He was apparently the first person to welcome Tobias to Dauntless for who he is, and not as a stiff.

Now that I am alone with Rea, I'm not sure what to do, so I offered up the idea that we finish going through her bag.

She seemed excited by the idea and decided to go ahead and hurry through the rest of the contents. She picked up the bag and dumped it all out on the side of the bed that Tobias hadn't covered in papers. What fell out was a pair of sunglasses, a little contact container, several different sized black rings, and a folded up black body suit thing.

"Do you recognize any of it?" I asked, holding up the body suit thing.

"Nope." She muttered holding a ring up to her face and studying it carefully. It was shiny and pure black, and about 1/4 of an inch thick, with no markings whatsoever.

AJ leaned in through the kitchen door, "I'm going to let you remember on your own, but put 13 rings on each arm." Then he went back to his conversation with Tobias, not lending us any other clues.

Rea picked up a small ring and slid it onto her finger, all the way close to her knuckle, then she did that with four more, and the same to her left hand. So that she was wearing 10 rings all the way down on every finger, even the thumb. Then she took the even smaller rings and slid them about 1/4 of the way onto her fingers, so that they were just past the first joint closest to the end of the finger. She took the three biggest and slid one around her wrist, one half way up her arm, and one just before the elbow, on both arms.

As soon as she slid the last one onto her wrist they all began to glow blue, and a smooth female voice said, "Start up initiated."

**{Authors Note} **

**So sorry it took longer today! I had a busy morning! Also if anyone can guess who AJ is based off of (Hint: he's from the Internet) I will love you forever. If you can't it's ok because I will also love you forever if you review, favorite or follow! ~ E**


	9. Chapter 9- IRIS

**{Authors note} **

**I DIDN'T FORGET. **

**I am so so sorry this is taking longer. A lot is going on so I might have to stay shorter during the weekdays and do good, long ones on the weekend. I am also trying to write a book all of my own along with this. I will try my absolute best. Now you can finally know what the rings do! I can't wait for all the twists In the story soon! :D ~ E**

**Subject: Rea, unstable**

"Start up initiated." Said a smooth, robotic female voice. She sounded familiar, but I couldn't place exactly where I was getting this. AJ stood leaning in the doorway watching me with a half smile on his face. I turned my arms over and glared at the bright blue light. I should be afraid of it considering I don't know what it does, but I'm not. I'm two, and being afraid of blue light would be a waste of a number. I wonder what I am afraid of.

"Welcome back Rea." The same female voice said. I looked up and almost jumped when I saw a lady about a foot tall floating in front of me. She had a smooth body that was shaped like a woman wearing a unitard and all of what would be her skin was just a projected grey-silver. The only color on her was her eyes which were the same color blue the rings had previously been glowing and her hair was blue too, but it had lines of silver 1's and 0's consistently moving in it.

"Wow." I breathed, waving one of my hands through her. She just shimmered and didn't move. I couldn't tell where she was projecting herself from. This technology was very advanced.

"Now." She said placing her hand on her hip, "Do you want to explain to me why I was offline for 2 years, 94 days, 13 hours and 15 seconds?" Her voice had emotion and inflictions you wouldn't expect from a simple AI program.

"Who are you? Who made you and why?" I asked leaning in to study her more.

She crossed her arms, "You really don't know? There was evidence of a memory wipe on my preliminary brain scan upon start-up, but I was hoping it was a false signal from being off too long. Suppose not. I am IRIS or Intelligent Responce and Information System. I am an advanced AI program devolped by you as a method to win the favor of the science fair judges. It came fair time and I was not completed, so you didn't show me and all Erudite shunned you for lack of completion. So you kept me for yourself, then moved to Dauntless with me to avoid being shunned forever."

I nodded. I was Erudite, and a very good one too, I bet no other person in Erudite has devolped anything near this after working all their lives.

"I suggest you put on the sunglasses or put in those contacts you devolped." IRIS said gestering towards where they were laying on the bed as if she could see them. I walked over to the bed and picked up the glasses. She was still hovering in the same spot she was in when I turned her on although I still don't know how she is being projected there.

As soon as I slid on the sunglasses onto my face the made a soft hum I'm sure only I could hear. The lenses started outlining with blue tic marks that showed latitude and longitude and they all moved as I turned my head.

For a split second a bunch of infromation came scrolling by in the middle of the lens. It was everything. IRIS was connected to a cloud that held everything. Then it went away to show my heart rate and other vitals for a second before blinking green and going away.

"Sorry." IRIS said, this time she poke she sounded like she was in my head. "Just a few system checks to make sure I am still undetectable technology, and to reactivate the neruocircutes. They shut down when I am shut down. So they were a little neglected."

"Neurocircutes?" I muttered, incase I was the only person that could hear her speak now.

"Yes." She responded, "You have circutes in and on your brain per your design, to allow you to now be the only one who can hear and see me. The glasses, or contact, just extend this. You said that the brain was the best computer processor in existence, that's why I run so fast and well, I'm just an extension of you. Now if you think it I can search it. But you still have to speak to me outloud, you never could program communication properly. If you want to see the system specs yourself just imagine a keyboard and use it to search the whole system."

I closed my eyes.

**Subject: Tris, unknown **

The floating computer disappeared a few minutes ago, and now I suspect that she is talking to the computer in her head as if she has something to hide. She already has enough secrets.

Just when I became disinterested in whatshe was doing as she looked around and whispered to her self, she stopped and a grey-silver keyboard appeared under her fingertip. She started typing on it like it was second nature. Its funny because the keyboard looks holographic, but her fingers touch it as if it's solid. Amazed, I crawl over Tobias's bed and wave my hang through the closest edge of the keyboard. It just shimmered as my hand passes through it, and Rea didn't even seem to notice. So maybe the rings make it seem solid to her. That's impressive.

I looked up at AJ in the doorway. "How?" I managed to get out of my blown mind.

He shrugs, "She loves that tech. She's always on it. She was a Erudite genius, I don't know why she would leave, she could be more influential then Jeanie by now."

I nodded and turned to stare at the keyboard some more. I didn't even notice Tobia slid up behind me until he wrapped his arms around my waist.

He whispered into my ear, "She always wore those rings when she was my teacher, they are near indestructible, so word of advice, don't hit them. With anything bullets included. They are almost as strong as my love for you."

That was so incredibly cheesy, yet I still found myself smiling.

"Hey!" He said louder, raising his head up from my head, "How about we grab some people and run a quick round of paintball now?"

**Subject: Rea, unstable**

As soon as Tobias said 'paintball' I shut down all the complicated programs I was scrolling through. I lifted the sunglasses up and put them on my head to show my full attention, "I'm listening."

Tobias started talking details to AJ about who to go get to come with us when I heard IRIS say, "Grab that black bodysuit and put in the contacts. You are going to need them."

I had read in the control panel as I scrolled through that I could use the contacts for night vision, trajectory calculation, heat seeking, and several other modes, so they should be very useful in paintball. I didn't get to the bodysuit information, but I bet that it's cool too, especially because IRIS thinks I need it.

Tobias told AJ and Tris who to go and get to come with us, I'm useless considering I don't remember any of them.

The three of them left me in Tobias's apartment alone to change. We are suppose to meet by the tracks in thirty minuets. I smile to myself in the bathroom mirror and I walk into change. This should be fun.

**{Authors note} **

**Again! I am so sorry! I have been incredibly busy. I let you stew on what the rings were though! I am going to try and get better about posting again! Tomorrow I'm posting the paintball game! Please review, follow and favorite! Thank for being so patient!~ E**

_**P.S- Guesses are still out there on who AJ is based on if I haven't already told you! **_

_**(Hint: He's a YouTuber.) **_


	10. Chapter 10- Alone

**{Authors Note}**

**So here I am. On time again, (somewhat) although I see me being less and less on time in the future. I will try my best! 10th chapter! Yay! Enjoy! ~ E**

**Subject: Tobias**

Playing paintball even earlier was AJ's brilliant idea. Since it's already pretty late, and has been a very eventful night already. I can't believe everything that had happened has only been over the course of 2 days.

It's going to be dark when we finally get to play tonight, so I'm not too trilled about that. We are going to have to go and dig the night vision paintball visors out of the shed in the abandoned amusement park before we play, which isn't too bad, what really bothers me is I know Rea is good a paintball, and is used to darkness, and the two combined are just lethal.

I went and found all of the people I was suppose to, and am now waiting at the tracks with them. Tris still isn't here with Christina and Will, but everybody else is here. So when we play we should have Zeke, Uriah, Lynn, Marlene, Christina, Will, Me, Tris, AJ, and Rea. This is bound to be an interesting game.

The train is set to arrive soon, and Tris still isn't here. I hope she didn't get lost in the shops looking for Christina. Just as I turned my back to look down the tracks I hard hard foot steps and panting behind me.

"Tris." I smiled facing them.

"Hey." She gasped doubling over, "I had to search 15 shops to find them." She motioned her arm aimlessly in the direction of Christina and Will.

I nodded, "Train's going to be here soon. Ready for more running?"

She nodded yes, but I didn't believe her. She strong, but I know how far away the shops are, she must have ran quite a lot. I grabbed her hand and pulled her up to hold her next to me. She was still breathing hard, but will probably be alright to get on the train.

I saw it before I heard it, and I was the first one to run for the train with Tris's hand in mine. I jumped up and grabbed the bar, slinging Tris in behind me. Then I slid down with my back on the wall and sighed, relaxed now I'm on the train, then when I looked up I nearly yelled.

Rea was hovering over me, and I never saw her get in! Everybody else was behind us! I looked over to the door just to make sure, Zeke and Uriah were still pulling themselves up into the train, but they were the last ones.

"How did you get in so quickly?!" I hissed, trying not to draw everybody else's attention to her.

She smiled devilishly, "I calculated the speed and trajectory of the train and it approached, so when it got to the determined point all I had to do was step on. You and Tris were still wasting time running to the train while I was already on."

She slid down to sit across the train from me.

"But I never saw you?" I glared at her out of the corner of my eye as Tris sat down next to me, I put my arm over her, and pulled her close, never breaking my stare at Rea.

"I was testing out the 'holographic cloaking' setting." She grinned, even wider than before.

Great. I'm playing paintball with a weapon girl and her super computer brain, and she can be invisible.

**Subject: Rea, unstable**

I have no idea why Tobias just grilled me on how I got onto the train, but I have a feeling that he is unhappy with my usage of Erudite technology. After he seemed to let me off the hook, I sat there awkwardly watching him cuddle with Tris, then I turned my attention to the floor, it was the only other thing to look at on this train.

AJ slid down next to me and put his arm around me, pulling me close to him. I tensed up, and shuddered. I don't like to be touched. I would never tell him this considering that he apparently loved me and all, but in light of recent events, anyone who comes close to me might get fried or something to I am learning to like distance.

When I tried to wiggle away from his grasp he whispered, "Are you still ticklish?" And proceeded to touch me more.

I pulled back and slid away. "I kinda want to be alone now." I whispered in an dangerously low voice, trying not to attract Tris and Tobias's attention.

AJ froze and stared at me for a moment, not blinking, or even moving. Then he shook his head and gave me a weird look before saying, "I don't love you. Why am I wasting my time with you? You left me..."

He trailed off before saying 'alone'. I stood up and looked out the train doorway, taken aback by his last comment, he was so excited to see me in the bar and now he can't stand me? What triggered this sudden mood change?

I could feel Tobias's eyes on me after AJ's loud comment, I could actually see out of the corner of my eye almost everybody watching me, probably praying I won't catch fire. None of them spoke to me though, so I was forced to ride the rest of the train trip in awkward silence.

I was the first one out, being the closest to the door, I landed nimbly on my feet and stood at the far edge of the building I landed on, avoiding everyone else in general. Everyone gathered in a small circle in the center of the building, I slowly slid up behind Christina on the outside.

"Ok. Tris and I will be team captains." Tobias yelled over the hiss of the receding train, "I want Rea."

I stepped over and stood behind him, still trying not to be too noticeable.

"Then I'll take AJ." Tris countered, it was a smart move considering he knows me better then I do. If anyone could get me out it's him.

Tobias sighed, "Zeke"

"Uriah"

"Marlene"

"Lynn"

"Will"

"Christina"

So it's Tobias, me, Zeke, Marlene and Will; verses Tris, AJ, Uriah, Lynn and Christina. This will be an eventful match.

We all traveled in teams down the old emergency exit on the side of the building, I told everyone which rungs on the rusty ladders were not safe to use, considering IRIS highlighted them all red in my vision using the contacts I apparently designed.

Once we made it down to the ground Tobia unlocked an old shed and handed out paintball guns with glow in the dark ammo, then he passed around night vision visors, he didn't even offer me one, I guess he knew I didn't need it.

Once everybody was armed and ready the team captains each got a flag, which in this case was an neon yellow bandana, and took off in opposite directions, I broke out into a run following Tobias quietly.

After we ran for what felt like forever, we stopped on the end of the old amusement park that held all of the booths.

"Where do we hide it?" Tobias asked, flipping the bandana in his fingers thoughtlessly.

Zeke looked around quiet and thoughtfully, Marlene pointed at random places and Will shook his head at each option she provided.

Tobias looked at me, "Rea? Ideas?"

"Mirror maze." I muttered, "Impossible to navigate in the dark."

He half smiled, "Alright, Christina? How about you go and hide it in the mirrors, then check your hair."

"Ooooh!" She squeaked, snatching the flag from his hand and running off.

I smirked at his remark and stepped closer to hear what I need to do.

He pointed and Zeke and Marlene, "You two find good hidden places to guard the mirror maze, Rea and I will go scouting for their flag."

Zeke and Marlene both jogged off leaving me alone with Tobias. I stepped closer to him and he grabbed my arm pulling me up against him, "Look." He whispered, his breath hot against my ear, "I have a lot of explaining to do, about AJ, about Dauntless, about what happened on the way here, about you. So stick close and listen up, because I have a lot you need to know, and we have to win a paintball game, while I tell you, because otherwise I owe Tris a massage."

**{Authors note} **

**Hahah! Sort of cliffhanger kind of! We all know Tobias knows more then he let's on all the time! Now he's going to spill it. Things are going to really kick off soon. I will try to update ASAP! Thanks! ~E**


End file.
